Popular
by PLAYTAG
Summary: From a tomboyish girl who could think less about expensive clothes, to a girl in the "popular" clique of her new highschool, Tenten is seriously getting caught up in the life of sex, drugs, and alcohol.
1. Chapter 1

**Popular**

Obviously, I don't own the Naruto characters.

-----------------------------

Tenten sighed as she stared up at the entrance into Konoha High School. Being a new student was something Tenten did _not_ want. She had only a few good friends in the last school, but it was enough to survive.

Once the bell had rung, signifying the beginning of classes, Tenten immediately swung her navy messenger bag over her head and hurried off in attempt to find room D312.

'_D304...D305...D312. Where is D312?'_ Tenten told herself as she walked down the crowded hallway. '_D309! Ooh! I think I'm close! Sweet! I think I-OW!'_

Tenten found herself on the floor, a sharp pain on the back of her head from falling back onto a locker. Looking beside her, she found a girl with long blonde hair tied up into a messy ponytail rubbing her shoulder.

The girl was pretty, and dressed in a light blue V-neck t shirt and a dark blue tier skirt; she was wearing black flip flops too.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Damage control. Tenten did _not_ need anyone upset with her on her first day. Picking up the girls' text-books, Tenten helped the girl stand up. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to bump you or anything, I'm just trying to find my class, and I'm new and stuff." Okay, maybe she was rambling, but it's not like the girl in front of her was complaining.

The girl smiled, revealing her very pretty blue eyes. She was the same height as Tenten, and Tenten had always been taller than the average. "It's okay. I'm Ino. Where are you headed?" Ino eyed Tenten from head to toe. When her eyes landed back onto Tenten's face, she smiled. "You're pretty."

Tenten half smiled. "Uh, thanks... Um, I'm going to D312. Oh, and I'm Tenten."

Ino smiled too. "Well Tenten, it seems we both have bio together. C'mon, I'll take you."

"Thank you so much!" Tenten mentally cheered as Ino began asking how the day had been for her. Asking a lot of questions but listened kindly.

"Come sit beside me Tenten! There's no need to feel alone in this class. Hey! Can I see what other classes you got?" Ino sat in one of the desks closer to the back than the front, and pointed to the desk on Ino's right.

Tenten nodded, handing Ino the timetable sheet she'd had all day, double checking everything over and over again, while also taking a seat at the desk Ino had pointed out, Tenten lightly put her bag on the floor, pulling out a notebook and pen.

Tenten looked around at the other people filing inside after setting her notebook on the desktop. A lot of people seemed to really notice that Ino was talking to her, whispering and the random very rude people even pointed.

"Okay, well, it looks like you have all your classes with the Bee's. So like, why did you change schools?" Ino asked, handing the timetable back to Tenten.

"Oh, my Dad just decided he wanted to move and my Mom agreed." Tenten smiled, tucking her timetable beneath the cardboard cover of her notebook.

"Cool. Do you like shopping?"

"Err... Sometimes I guess."

"Okay good. Today, the Bee's and I are going to take you shopping to get you better clothes. Do you have a cell? Oh my god! We should totally update your bag too. You wear a lot of eyeliner sweetie."

Tenten half smiled as she turned to face the front, where a teacher was beginning to write on the board. Tenten looked down at herself. She thought she looked very nice. The black shirt she was wearing was her favourite, so were her jeans, and she always wore her sneakers.

"So like, did you just move here like, last week?" Ino inquired, not at all paying attention to Mr. Hatake. "I mean, there were some people who just moved in, in the same neighbourhood as me and Sakura and Hinata. And well, that strip is pretty pricey. My family owns a flower shop that is like, the only place people _ever_ get flowers so we do like, really, really well. Sakura's family is all doctors. She's on her way to being a doctor too. And the Hyuga's, well, they're just _really_ rich."

Tenten began to feel a bit uncomfortable. She came from a wealthy family, but she didn't beg her Dad for extra cash for things she didn't need. She was just raised to be satisfied with fewer things with more meaning, not waste less junk, and she didn't mind not always getting what she wanted. But it felt as if Ino was offering a friendship. Sure Ino was probably really shallow, but it's not like there was a huge line up behind her that wanted to be Tenten's BFF.

"Uh, yeah, my Dad is a lawyer, and before that, he was still rich."

"Cool. So shopping won't be a problem for you?"

"Uh, no."

"Fab. Now, we might skip the rest of the day to shop for you. We always skip on Tuesday's to hang at the mall when we have school. But because it's the first day of school, we came for first class; afterwards we're going to meet up by Sakura's car and go drop some things off at our houses and what not."

"I'm coming with you?" Tenten asked, not fully following.

"Duh. If you're on your way to becoming a Bee, you have to actually hang out with the Bee's." Ino flipped the hair in her face over her shoulder and leaned closer to Tenten. "We only call each other Bee's, because everyone else started it. I mean, they call us the Queen Bee's of Konoha. So we just call each other Bee's. It's not like we're calling each other bitches, that's just not right. I mean, if I called you a bitch, you'd be offended. Regardless of us being friends. Its common sense, but we do use slut and whore. Only to describe clothing. When it's each other, it's like so hideous and eww. Don't worry; you're in the right hands."

Tenten was getting completely lost, but somehow, still completely understood it. Talk about weird.

"Oh fabulous. Class is going to end soon. So like, did you eat breakfast?" Ino asked as she picked up her purse from the ground.

"Uh, yeah." Tenten said, putting stuff back into her bag too. "Why?"

"Well, we planned on having breakfast at my house. Oh my god, Kin! I love the shoes!" Ino had turned to a girl sitting in front of Tenten. Tenten looked at her shoes too. They looked nice, but kind of trashy. Like those hooker boots.

Tenten raised an eyebrow but said nothing as she watched Ino talk fluidly.

"Where did you get them?"

'_Ino sure changes her mind a lot about what she's talking about. But she's nice for pointing out what she likes in other people's wardrobes. Right?'_ Tenten asked herself, watching Ino still.

"I got them from Hot Topic." Kin had answered, smiling.

Kin was pretty; her hair looked as though it never ended.

"Wow. I would never step foot in there. Even for such great shoes. Lucky you." Ino said as she leaned back into her seat. Ino smiled at Tenten as the bell rang.

As soon as Kin was gone, Ino's smile dropped, as she leaned toward Tenten again. "Those shoes were totally disgusting. What is wrong with her? She used to always follow us around trying to be a Bee. I guess she's just broke from trying and needs to start living in a brothel."

Tenten couldn't hold the minor laugh, and brought her hand to her mouth. "Wow. Why did you say they were nice then?"

"Because I'm a Bee, little Miss Tenten. Bee's are like the models of the school. We have to look good. While looking good rocks, we have to remember the little people. Even if we hate it, we compliment it so they think we love it and so they keep wearing it."

"Why would you want them to keep wearing it?"

"Tenten, you have _so_ much to learn about this. Anyway, we say it looks good, to make them feel good. They will never be one of the Queen Bee's, but every once in awhile, you gotta pick up someone's self esteem, right?"

Tenten smiled. She actually really liked that answer. Tenten nodded and briefly realized they were outside.

"Hey Ino! Who's the new girlfriend?" a rowdy and energetic looking blonde asked, hooking his arm around Tenten's neck.

"Hey Narutard. This is Tenten. I think Hinata is already with Sakura by Sakura's car." Ino smiled, plucking his arm off Tenten.

"Tenten. Hi! I'm Naruto! Well, I'd stay and chat, but I gotta go find Miss hee-naw-tah!" Naruto toke off like lightning and rushed across the field in the front of the school.

"That's Hinata's boy-toy. They aren't dating because, Hinata's cousin Neji doesn't want them dating, but they still act like they are. Just minus the sex and kissing." Ino said as they kept walking. Tenten nodded, taking it all in.

"Who's Neji?"

"Neji is over there. In the black t shirt with Shikamaru. Shikamaru has the ponytail. Neji is like really hot. Dead sexy even. Just not my type. He likes brunettes though."

Tenten turned to look at Ino, who was smiling like a Cheshire cat. And Ino was right. Neji was hot. Gorgeous even. Yet completely out of reach. "What is your type?" Tenten asked lightly, turning to Ino.

"Shikamaru is my type. We're not dating though. He has a girlfriend I think. Unless they split up."

Tenten patted the back of Ino's shoulder, knowing exactly how she felt. Tenten stopped once she realized they were right in front of Sakura's car. A shiny silver convertible. Tenten had no idea if there was any more to say; just that it was silver, shiny, and definitely a rich girl's car.

"Sakura! Hinata! This is Tenten. Now, I know she needs some work, but this girl can definitely be a Bee!" Ino said, gesturing at Tenten as if she were presenting a new car. "She totally could, right? She only need's guidance!"

Sakura and Hinata were both dressed similar to Ino. One, with pink hair, wore a pink tank top and a black mini skirt with black heels. The other, with long, navy hair, wore a white shirt underneath an open zipped grey hoodie with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows. She wore skirt that was rather tight around her legs, reaching just over her knees. She too, wore black heels.

The navy haired one had white eyes that were strange but really cool at the same time. She tilted her head as she looked at Tenten, making Tenten a bit nervous.

"She's gorgeous. But clothes can always be fixed." The other one, with bright pink hair said, adding, "I'm Sakura by the way. Did you just move here? I don't remember seeing you."

The other, that Tenten figured to be Hinata nodded. "She is really pretty. A hottie even! I like her. Does this mean we get to play dress up with her?" Hinata turned to Ino, smiling.

Sakura smiled. "She still has to go through initiation right? I mean, if she lacks the confidence, it won't work." Sakura and Hinata looked over at Ino, who nodded briskly.

Tenten began to feel a little scared, initiation? Like, do the chicken dance in the middle of a crowded place? Confidence?

"Don't worry Tenten." Hinata laughed. "It's not _that_ bad."

Ino linked arms with Tenten. "Fab! Let's go drop off our shit and head to the mall."

Sakura smiled, getting into the convertible. Hinata, in the passenger seat, started asking Tenten all kinds of questions.

Tenten stared at herself in the mirror. There was _no_ way she could walk out in _that_!

"Come on Tenten. We wanna see you rock that outfit!" Ino giggled on the other side of the changing room door.

Tenten toke a deep breath, closed her eyes and opened the door. With a body like a Victoria's Secret model, Tenten wore a tight fitting purple tank top with little white hearts printed all over and a black skirt, similar to Sakura's, only, if at all possible, shorter.

Sakura smiled, Hinata smiled wider, and Ino clapped.

"Wow Tenny, why were you hiding that beautiful bod?" Sakura asked.

Tenten blushed, feeling naked in such the small amount of clothing she was _not_ used to. "Can't I at least have a hoodie or something?" Tenten begged.

"Sorry Tenny, you got to show that off. Today at least. Now, try on the rest and buy whatever fits and then, you're changing into that again." Ino smiled.

Tenten sighed as she managed to successfully walk down the hall in heels; Ino wore some too so Tenten felt more comfortable. Also, because Tenten wanted to be in flats if Ino was too. Tenten stumbled a few times, but somehow, eventually got used to it. Once they were done with clothes, the three girls decided they needed new bikinis.

After a couple hours of shopping, they had dropped off all their bags into the trunk of Sakura's car. They had spent most of the time asking questions about Tenten.

"So Tenten, why didn't you always dress like that?" Sakura asked once they had finally sat down in the food court.

"I don't know, I was always into sports and I guess a tomboy too." She said as she ate some of her fries. "But they do make me feel pretty."

"Girl, you're gorgeous. Now hand me some fries!" Ino said, smiling.

"Hey look! They guys are over in the arcade!" Hinata pointed out, nodding her head in the direction of the arcade.

Tenten looked, and made eye contact with Hinata's cousin. The two really did look related. Mostly because of their similar eyes.

After staring for a few seconds, to Tenten's utter horror, he began walking towards them.

"Oh god! Looks like Tenten's got a crush!" Ino laughed, nudging her in the arm.

"Hey. This the new Bee?" he asked, staring only at Tenten once he arrived, with a smirk in place.

Tenten couldn't stop her blush, so instead, buried her face into her hands while Ino laughed from beside her.

"C'mon, don't be shy. I won't bite you." Neji laughed. "So is the newbie joining you ladies to the party at the Uchiha's?"

"Duh." Ino said. "She's going to be our new Bee!" Ino then patted Tenten's head.

Once Neji had left, Tenten lifted her head. "I'm going to a party?"

"Yep. That's where your initiation will take place. Nothing nude. We promise. But if you can't do it, I'm afraid you won't be a Bee." Sakura said.

"What do I have to do?" Tenten asked quietly.

The three looked at each other. Each mirroring the same look of amusement.


	2. Chapter 2

Tenten stared at herself in the mirror. It was a skimpy outfit, yes, but, it looked great for Halloween. If it _was_ Halloween. Taking a deep breath, Tenten turned her attention to Hinata. Hinata seemed very sweet, not shallow or judgemental like Ino or Sakura. So why was she a Bee?

Ino smirked and winked into the mirror once she had finished, blowing a kiss at Tenten's reflection. "And like, voila Tenten!" she giggled. "Do you like?"

Ino started to lightly fluff the back of Tenten's hair, which the girls had taken out the buns, leaving her hair wavy and down to her waist.

Tenten did like it. Not the fact she really did _have_ to wear it. But she did like it. It was a green version of Wonder Woman's costume. "Do I have to go swimming?" Tenten asked, pulling the super hero designed bustier up a bit more.

"Nope, when we get to Sasuke's house, we'll give you the first task." Sakura said, handing Tenten a pair of matching green knee high boots.

"Can I ask why Konoha kids drink on a school night?" Tenten asked, taking the boots from Sakura.

Hinata smiled and shook her head. "It's not that kind of party Tenten."

Tenten tilted her head to the left. "Well, what kind of party is it then?" she asked as she started putting on a boot.

"I know it sounds mean, but it always happens on the night of the first day of school. Where, the sophomores, and the juniors welcome the freshman to the school. Only certain freshman..." Sakura said, leaning against the bathroom counter.

"Hazing, right? Why doesn't it start in the summer?"

"Because there's always new people who move in. Like you, Tenten. Anyway, I think we should get going. Everyone starts at the Uchiha's house and go their own way from there." Sakura said as Tenten had finished getting on her other boot.

- - - -

Once the four arrived, there were some younger looking guys clustered in packs in the living room, talking amongst themselves, casting a sideways glance to the girls as they walked through the house, straight into the kitchen.

"So, exactly what happens to me?" Tenten asked once Sakura had started digging through the kitchen fridge.

"Distracting, those fine young gentlemen." Sakura stated, taking a drink of her Coke. "Now, Tenten, you're job is distract those boys during the workout effectively,"

Taking her hand, Sakura lead her outside, onto a large square of pavement, with basketball hoops on two sides. There were currently five guys there, all sitting by one hoop, just talking it seemed.

"Using, this pole." Sakura stopped Tenten right beside the large pole of the basketball hoop.

Tenten felt her face go red. "What!?" she demanded, eyeing the thing as if it could kill her if she toke her eyes off it.

"I know it looks intimidating, but after the first minute, it's totally bearable. You get used to it." Ino said, wrapping her arm and leg around the pole. "Just pretend you're a striper and you'll do quite nicely."

Tenten stared down at her feet, "I suck at walking in heels. How can you expect me to like, dance?"

The guys around them laughed, and Tenten immediately recognized one as Neji.

"Come on Tenten! You can do this. I know you can!" Ino said, bringing Tenten's attention back to the pole.

It was much thicker than most stripper poles, indeed, and Tenten glared at as she said, "Okay. Fine. There could have been, worse things, right?"

As Tenten looked at the group of guys, she not only recognized Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto, but she also recognized the eldest looking one, with his long black hair tied back into a low ponytail. He had been with Neji earlier that day.

"I'm Itachi." The guy she'd accidently been staring at. "That's Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji and my little brother Sasuke." He gestured at the guys with him as Tenten followed suit, nodding her head at each one.

Tenten could definitely see the family resemblance in Itachi and Sasuke. They were both extremely hot and they seemed to know it.

- - - -

Tenten stood, frozen. Staring at the twenty something guys each running on the spot, watching her with curiosity. Tenten was leaning against the basketball pole, wanting to simply disappear.

"It helps if you act like an actual striper." Sakura whispered.

"What!?" Tenten practically screamed, looking at Sakura as though she had just killed a cat.

"I don't mean taking off your clothes. I meant, if you actually get in there. Like up the guys and stuff."

"Oh..."

Ino hit the play button on the stereo brought outside, bringing the opening song of Just Dance by Lady Gaga to everyone's ears, once the guys had finished running on the spot, and had started doing push ups.

"Come on Tenten! Move your body!" Ino whispered loudly, poking Tenten in the side.

And Tenten did. Hating the trio of girls directing her the entire time, hating that she had degraded herself into a slut in one day, but she danced, and she was stealing random guys to dance with her. By the end of the song, Tenten had begun to actually really like the dancing. Not because she was being watched, but because it was fun.

Until of course, she had turned around quickly and run straight into Neji, promptly falling onto the rough cement, scrapping her elbow. "Okay, that hurt." Tenten stated as she held her wounded elbow with the unwounded arm.

"Okay, uh, Sakura, take over." Ino ordered as she rushed to Tenten's side.

"Now what?" Neji asked, gently holding up Tenten's elbow to look at it.

Looking up at Tenten, his white eyes met her deep brown ones. "Can I carry you into the house?" he asked.

"Uh, sure, I guess." Tenten muttered, now feeling like a complete idiot.

Neji smirked then, hooking one arm under Tenten's knees and the other around her waist.

As they were walking, Ino beside the two, she noticed Tenten had even scrapped her thigh. "Hey, Tenten? Does your leg hurt?"

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Not really. Should it? Aww crap! Even my leg is scraped too huh?" she asked, slapping her hand against her forehead.

Neji chuckled. "Why aren't you crying? No offence Ino, but I know you would be." He asked as he set Tenten down on the edge of the bathtub.

"I used to play a lot of sports and it's inevitable that you'll get hurt. I'm just used to it now." Tenten explained as Ino got some water running, holding a washcloth underneath.

Ino rubbed some soap into the wash cloth, and toke a deep breath as she looked at Tenten's elbow. Ino had always been blood queasy.

"I can do it Ino. You don't look too good." Tenten said, holding her hand out for the cloth.

Neji instead, snatched the cloth first, smirking at the look Tenten gave him. "I can handle it. _Without_ sounding like a hormonal teenage boy."

Ino smiled, waved a goodbye to Tenten and left.

"I can seriously do it myself. I don't need your help." Tenten defended herself.

"So what sports did you play?" Neji asked.

"Volleyball, tennis and soccer. I _love_ soccer. Accept I don't play anymore." Tenten said, staring at the soapy cloth. "Are you going to clean my elbow or what?" she snapped.

Neji chuckled. "Why don't you play anymore?" he asked as he pressed the cloth into Tenten's scrape.

Tenten hissed at the sting but forced herself to not cry. _'You will _not_ let yourself look like a cry baby in front of this guy!'_ she yelled at herself.

"I'm sorry." He whispered lightly.

Tenten looked at him with a smile. "Why are you sorry? It's not your fault."

"You ran into me."

"Well lucky for you, I'm not blaming it on you. I blame my fall on the heels. These things could kill! This is why I don't normally wear them."

"Why do you want to be one of the Bee's? That's all they wear. And every day they dress in the smallest clothes possible. Is it to be cool?"

"Why are _you_ hazing those boys outside? They're looking for the _exact_ same thing I am." Tenten countered.

Neji sighed, and then, Tenten realized he had finished cleaning both her elbow and her thigh, and was currently sticking rather large band-aids over them.

"And what are you looking for? Popularity?" he asked once done, looking back up into her brown eyes.

"Feeling accepted. Finding a friend, in Konoha High."

"Why not be you? I like that you say you used to play sports but you're not going to anymore because the Queen Bee's don't do that sort of thing?" Neji asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Don't make an ass of yourself. You don't know anything about me except my name, and I'm just like you. A wannabe." Tenten glared at him, she stood and walked right out the door, on her way back out to talk to Ino.

- - - -

"What's next?" Tenten asked, gesturing at the buys still working themselves to death.

Ino looked at her, about to ask about Neji, only to see the pure irritation in her eyes. "Well, Sakura and Hinata and I were talking, we think you deserve the spot anyway. Regardless of the last thing you were originally supposed to do."

Sakura and Hinata nodded, smiling widely.

Tenten tilted her head. "What?"

"You're one of us now Tenten! Your already a great friend, and you already fit in."

Tenten smiled. "Does this mean I can go home and change into something else?" she asked hopefully.

Sakura laughed and linked arms with Tenten's good arm. "Let's go and get you changed and then we can go get some dinner." She suggested.

"Sounds good to me, how about you Hinata?" Ino asked, absently waving at the boys as they left.

Getting into the silver convertible the girls laughed as they started talking about how horrible the super hero outfit was.

"It looks great, but it's uncomfortable to move in, right?" Sakura giggled as they left the Uchiha residence.

"I want to know about Tenten and Neji, and what went on in the bathroom." Ino sang cheerily.

"What happened between Tenten and Neji?" Hinata asked.

"Absolutely nothing." Tenten stated, looking out at the other cars on the busy street. She didn't want to share that conversation with the girls at all yet. Tenten had to make sense of the whole on her own before she shared it.

"Aww come on Tenten! Don't be shy. You can tell us." Sakura said, quickly glancing over at Tenten before turning back to the road.

"I'm serious. Nothing happened." Tenten said again.

"They make a great couple." Ino said from the back to Hinata.

Hinata giggled. "Yes, they really do! If you like Neji, Tenten, you don't have to worry about me being unhappy. I'd be really happy for the both of you!"

Tenten forced a smile and nodded. _'He's being a jerk. I don't want a jerk for my boyfriend'_ she silently said. Satisfied they couldn't hear her thoughts.

"I still really like your house Tenten." Sakura said as she parked on the side, inside the half ring of pavement with a black Mercedes in front of her car.

"Uh, thanks. I think my Mom is here." Tenten said as she got out. "Follow quickly so I can bolt into my room." She stated as she opened her door after taking off her heels.

Darting up the large stairs to the third floor, the girls laughed as Tenten swung open her bedroom door and walked into her closet, still laughing.

"Wow, I love your room Tenten. It's not as big as mine, but it's got that homey feeling. Y'know?" Ino said as she plopped down on Tenten's bed.

"Totally! It's colourful, but not too loud." Sakura said as she sat in a bean bag chair beside a low table.

The room was a good size, with a bed against the wall by the window, with a green and blue geometric patterned comforter and matching blue and green pillows. The plush carpet was a grey with posters of singers and actors like any other girl. In one corner were a computer desk and a laptop with speakers on either side, and beside that was a low white painted wood table with two bean bag chairs on the sides.

Tenten was currently in her walk-in closet, changing into a baby doll dress with white around the bust, and pink skirt that ended about mid-thigh. Tenten also picked out some cute pink flats to go with the dress.

"How's this? Do I dress myself right?" Tenten laughed as she opened the double doors back into her room.

Ino gave a thumbs up while Sakura and Hinata smiled and clapped.

"So, why are you on the third floor?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, because first floor is like, just guest rooms and my parents' offices and two seating rooms. This is literally, my parents' floor. Second floor has the kitchen, dining room and my Dad's wreck room for his friends. It can double as my Mom's place for friends too. And that leaves the third floor completely for me. Unless there's a lot of guests because there's two guest rooms up here. My parent's only come up here if they need to talk to me." Tenten explained as she sat in the other bean bag chair.

Ino nodded, "That's cool. I wish I had a whole floor to myself."

"Yeah, me too. You're so lucky." Sakura agreed.

"Tenten?" a woman who looked very similar to Tenten, only with a bit more weight and her hair was pulled onto just her left shoulder. "Oh, hello." She said, a bit surprised to see people with her only daughter. "Friends?" she looked at Tenten expectantly.

"Hey Mom, yeah, these are my friends. Sakura," Tenten gestured toward Sakura, who smiled. "Ino, and Hinata." Ino and Hinata waved.

"That's nice. But Tenten, your father is heading out to New York tomorrow morning, before you leave for school, right now he's in his office, but I'm going out tonight. There is some dinner on the stove for you, if you girls like, there should be enough for all of you. Goodbye dear, goodbye girls'."

After her mother had left the four girls looked at each other.

"Your Mom seems real nice. I like her." Hinata said, smiling.

Sakura and Ino nodded.

"Well, it's 8 o'clock. Did you want the food on the stove or go out?" Tenten asked, standing up and fixing her dress.

"Let's eat here. It smells really really good." Ino said, sniffing the air to prove her point.

- - - -

After the girls had left, leaving their numbers in her phone and collecting her email, Tenten went back up into her room, feeling completely exhausted and ready to go to bed.

Changing into a new pair of blue short-shorts and her favourite black hoodie that was kind of loose, but still extremely comfortable, Tenten lay in bed thinking about her leg and elbow, as they still kind of stung, and then thought about Neji.

"I should have been nicer to him." She said quietly before drifting off to sleep.

- - - -

**a/n: **Hmm... I actually had a hard time writing that.  
I have a few versions of the chapter, and well,  
this one ended the nicest lol  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed!  
More Nejiten in next chap


	3. Chapter 3

Tenten shifted in her bed. It was two thirty AM and she couldn't go back to sleep. Her room was too hot, there were too pillows, the blanket was too big...

She sighed as she sat out on the extended roof, which could double as her own private balcony even her parents didn't know about. The breeze was cool and there were hardly any clouds at all. Staring up at the moon, Tenten began to think.

- - - -

Yawning slightly, Tenten leaned forward in her desk, resting her head on her arms before the bell was about to ring to start classes.

Sakura walked in, wearing bright pink pointy-toed heels, a white and pink pleated skirt and a grey knitted sweater. Sakura looked around the room, finally spotting Tenten.

"Hiya Tenten! Ino told me that you were in the same art class as me." Came Sakura's bright, cheery voice as she sat into the seat beside Tenten on the table for four. "Although, I was talking to Hinata in the hallway, before her and Ino left to their class, she said, oh never mind, you'll found out soon enough." Sakura gossiped as she was fishing through her purse.

Seeming to finally realize how tired Tenten was, Sakura stopped to stare at her most recent friend. "Tenten? Are you okay?" she asked quietly, leaning toward the brunette.

"I had a hard time sleeping last night. And now that I'm at school, all I _want_ to do is sleep." Tenten explained as she sat up straight, twisting her neck of the knots.

Sakura's emerald green eyes smiled, but then focussed on something behind Tenten.

"Hey Sakura, Tenten."

Tenten looked over in time to see Neji taking the seat across from Sakura.

"Hi, Neji." Both girls said in unison.

Sakura then went back to fishing through her purse. "What kept you awake last night Tenten?" she asked, one hand emerging with a small mirror and the other with mascara.

"I don't know." Tenten answered, going back to laying her head on her arms, yawning again.

"Will you be too tired for a movie with the Bee's tonight?" Sakura asked, now applying her mascara.

"I'll come. I'm just dead tired. What movie are we going to go see?"

"Oh, we're not going to the theatre. We're going to Ino's house. We each get to choose a different movie. Ino's place has like, _a lot_ of movies to choose from too."

Tenten raised an eyebrow, raising her head too. "Ino's house? Why didn't Ino say anything about it in bio?" she asked, vaguely noticing a boy clad, in almost completely green sat down at their table, across from her.

"She said she did, but you were just falling in and out of sleep the whole period." Sakura smirked, and then blew herself a kiss in her mirror.

"Hello Sakura! How are you today? Youthful and beautiful as always!"

Sakura and Tenten both snapped to look at the speaker, seeing a bowl shaped haircut boy with bug-eyes and a green, long sleeved shirt.

Sakura glared and slightly scooted her chair toward Tenten. "Do I know you?" she asked.

The boy didn't at all look insulted or upset. He just smiled wider and blew a kiss toward Sakura.

"I have a boyfriend." Sakura stated, and fully turned to Tenten.

Tenten shook her head, smiling slightly but then turned her head toward Neji. "I'm sorry I said you were acting like an ass. And called you a jerk. I also implied that you're a bad boyfriend. Oh, and this morning, I called you a man-whore. Four times..." Tenten said, smiling as Neji's eyebrows furrowed together.

"I only remember the being called an ass..." he said dryly as he stared at her. "What makes you assume I'm a bad boyfriend?" Neji leaned a bit toward Tenten, only to recoil and laugh loudly, throwing his head back. "You think I'm a man-whore?"

Tenten narrowed her eyes. "I can take back that apology."

"No, I'm sorry! I'm just, confused." He smiled a bit as the two stared at each other for a moment.

"Whoa! Hold on you two! Back up, back up, back up! You said nothing happened last night in the bathroom." Sakura dove in, looking for some juicy material.

"Because nothing did. At least, not the things I assumed you three were asking." Tenten said, breaking eye contact with Neji, meeting Sakura's green ones.

"You guys' gossip about me? How touching." Neji chuckled.

"Don't act like it's a good thing." Tenten laughed.

"Oh, but it's a very good thing. I'm on your mind, when I'm not even around you. I call that a good thing."

"It's a good thing that I came to the conclusion that you'd be a bad boyfriend?"

"Well, why were you even thinking about me being a boyfriend at all? Tenten, whatever-your-last-name-is, I think you like me!"

Tenten struggled on coming up with anything at all to say to that. She didn't want to lie, but she wasn't going to admit it. She hardly even knew him.

Sakura giggled. "Wow, can I do the honours of hooking you two up? I mean, you two are just like a TV show! Like Meredith and Derek on _Grey's Anatomy_!! Ooh I love that show!" she squealed as she clapped her hands together, leaning more on the table, staring at the two of them.

Tenten felt her face heat up as she stared directly down at the table. "Sakura!" she whined, bringing her hands up to hide her face.

"Alright class! Today, I want you to draw the person to your left at your table, as an animal you feel would suit them. You have the entire class, afterward, I will collect the drawings, left on each table." The teacher at the front of the class said loudly, smiling as she made the assignment for the day.

"Okay Sakura, what kind of animal do you want to be?" Tenten asked as she opened the sketchbook in front of her with her name on it.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Why are you asking me?"

"Because the only pink animal that comes to my mind is a- Never mind! Sakura, you are a flamingo." Tenten said matter-of-factly.

Neji chuckled, already sketching out a good animal for Tenten.

"Why am I a flamingo?" Sakura protested.

"Why not a flamingo? You're both pink." Tenten clarified as she too, started her drawing.

The majority of the trio's art class was spent with bickering; questioning how the other saw them as the animal they were being drawn as.

"What class do you have next?" Sakura asked, closing her drawing of a green fish.

"Nothing. I have a spare, lunch and then another spare." Tenten explained as she too, closed her book, leaning back into her chair.

"Really? I have a spare too." Neji said as he leaned a bit toward her. "Have any plans?"

"Why?" Tenten asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"I'd like to ask you to have a lunch date with me." He smirked, watching Tenten's eyes widen slightly.

"She'd love to go with you Neji." Sakura said, smiling brightly as she batted her eyelashes at Tenten.

Neji nodded slightly, but kept looking at Tenten questioningly. Waiting for her to answer herself.

"Okay. Fine. A lunch date with Neji Hyuga. Where do you plan on taking me?" Tenten asked, moving her bangs out of her eyes, she needed to get them trimmed...

Neji smirked. "It's a surprise."

- - - -

Tenten sat in the passenger seat, switching the radio station to her personal preference.

"Why won't you tell me where we're going? I think I should be allowed to know the destination." Tenten explained as she looked at Neji, beside her as he was driving them off the school campus.

"What's your last name?" Neji asked once they had stopped at an intersection.

"Miyamoto. Why?" Tenten asked, leaning back as he looked to check for any cars on her side.

"Trying to get to know you. Isn't that what you do on first dates?" he asked, giving her an amused look.

"Okay, I vote, that we alternate between who gets to ask the next question." Tenten said, smiling at her own genius plan.

Neji chuckled. "And I don't suppose you have a tie-breaker for that if I vote against that."

"Actually, I do. It happens anyway. Excellent. Why do you live with your uncle and cousins?" she asked, folding her hands on her lap.

"My parents died when I was a kid." He said, making Tenten feel bad for asking. Taking a left turn, he asked, "Why do you wear your hair like that?"

Tenten lifted a hand to her hair, in their usual buns. "I like it like that. It's more me than most other things. Do you have a job?"

Neji gave a look. One that she had a very hard time explaining what it probably meant. "What?" she asked.

"Do I look like I need a job?" he asked, taking another left turn.

"It was just a question. Some rich kids still like to earn their own money." Tenten pointed out. "By the way, there's a bird flying at us."

"What?"

"Haha! Made you look."

Neji rolled his but chuckled a bit. "Rich kids like _who_?"

"Rich kids like _me_."

"Why did you have to earn your own money? Daddy refused to pay for something?"

"Jerk. I don't ask for a lot of things from my Dad, so I always get what I ask for. I earned my own money because then, I had my own money. Not Mr. Miyamoto's money." Tenten explained, crossing her arms.

"That's sweet. You're not at all like the other girls." Neji said, taking a right turn rather quickly. "So Tenten, you ever plan on answering the sports question?"

"That's not something I like talking about." She said as they came to a stop at a Boston Pizza.

Neji nodded, "well, let's continue this inside." He said, turning off the car.

Tenten quickly undid her seat belt and jumped out of the truck. "Actually, here's a question, what's your all time favourite song?" she asked as she hurried to his side as they walked toward the building.

Neji opened the door, gesturing with his hand for her to go inside. "I'd have to think on that one. But when I figure it out, I'll let you know." He said, smiling at her as a girl at the front desk greeted them. "A table for two please." He said, smiling at her.

"Right this way please." The girl smiled, grabbing two menus and walking toward a back, where she stopped at a booth. "What can I get you two to drink?" she asked as she handed them the menus.

"I'll have a Coke." Tenten smiled.

"Make that two." Neji said, looking directly at Tenten.

"Are you going to look at your menu?" he asked when Tenten hadn't even opened her menu.

Tenten made a show of looking at the thing. "I already know I'm getting."

"And what is that?"

"Pepperoni pizza. My favourite."

Neji nodded as he flipped to the next page of his own menu.

"What's your favourite flavour of chips?" Tenten asked, leaning forward a bit.

"All dressed." He answered, setting his menu to the edge of the table too. "Why did you move to Konoha?"

"My Dad was tired of our last place, he wanted newer people. He's a lawyer. So he told my Mom, and my Mom found our house and now, we live here." Tenten explained, playing with her napkin.

"Hi there, I'm Julie, are you two ready to order?" a blonde asked, setting the Coke's down in front of them.

"I'll have a small pepperoni pizza." Tenten said, taking a sip of her Coke.

"I'll have a Hawaiian pizza, thank you." Neji said as he slid his drink to the inside of the table.

The blonde waitress nodded and walked away.

"Why are you so against my friendship with Ino, Sakura and Hinata?" Tenten asked, genuinely curious.

"I know my cousin, and I know her friends. They've been friends since elementary. And I know that Ino and Sakura are both pretty catty. They gossip a lot and start a lot of cat fights. Even those fights where everything is really quiet, and sneaky. It's annoying and weird. You seem like a really nice kid, and I guess I just don't like the idea of them... corrupting you."

Tenten laughed. "What am I, a damsel in distress? You're my knight in shining armour? How sweet."

Neji rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "So, why do you think I'm a wannabe?" he toke a sip of his drink, waiting for Tenten to answer.

"You wanted to be popular right? You wanted to have a high profile in high school so you didn't have to worry about being a low class nerd. A wannabe." Tenten explained, feeling a bit uncomfortable under his gaze, the way he always looked at her, gave her butterflies.

"I was already friends with those guys."

"You had the same initiation, though, right? Just like a fraternity."

"Well yeah, but," he paused, staring at her. "Okay. Maybe I am." He said, half smiling as he leaned back.

"Neji, I don't mean to get too personal, but I'm seriously curious." Tenten said, folding her hands on the table.

Neji gestured for her to continue.

"I know how this sounds, but, does this mean we're going out now?"

There was a few moments of silence between the two before Neji started to laugh, covering his eyes with his hand as he leaned toward her.

"Well, that depends. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked once his laughter had subsided.

Tenten had started forming an answer when Julie arrived with their food. "Here you go. Please, enjoy!" she said cheerily before slipping away to a different table.

Tenten quickly toke a bite. _'Hinata _did_ say she had no problem with that. Right?'_ Tenten asked herself as she chewed.

Once she swallowed, Tenten toke a drink of her Coke and finally, nodded her head at Neji. "Yes, I think I do."

Neji smiled. "Great."

- - - -

"Hinata, you promise not to be mad, right?" Tenten asked in math with Hinata.

Hinata nodded, curious as to what her friend was about to ask.

"I'm dating Neji."

Hinata's curiosity turned to happiness. "That's great Tenten! I knew you liked him! Was this decided during your lunch date?" she asked, copy equations from the board.

"Yes. Thank you _so_ much for not being upset!" Tenten practically worshipped Hinata now.

"No problem. But, you have to tell me all about the date!" Hinata laughed.

Tenten nodded, copying down equations too, while telling Hinata about her three hours with just her and Neji.

- - - -

At Ino's house, the girl's mostly just talked about boys, abandoning the movie and laying on Ino's bed, sharing past relationships, and all their firsts.

"Obviously, Sasuke was mine. We've been dating since like, the eighth grade." Sakura explained as she brushed her hair slowly. "Who was yours Tenten?"

Tenten felt a bit uneasy, but went ahead with the truth. "I haven't done it with anyone."

"What?" Sakura and Ino both asked, giving Tenten a look of confusion.

"I mean, you're so pretty. Didn't guys at your old school notice that?" Ino explained as she stood up to go sit in front of her computer.

"Well yeah, but, I just never liked anyone enough to go that far." Tenten said, her face turning a bit pink.

"Wow. Anyway, what's Neji's birthday?" Ino said, typing something into the search bar of _Google_.

"July 3rd." Tenten and Hinata said at the same time.

"And Tenten's birthday is..."

"March 9." Tenten said, coming up behind Ino, checking out what she was looking at.

"Congrats Tenten. says you two can do great together." Ino giggled, gesturing toward the screen.

Tenten rolled her eyes. _'I wonder if these things are actually real...'_ Tenten thought, finding, and deep inside, that she truly did want it to be true. _'Neji Hyuga, I'm your girlfriend. And I _really_ like it.'

* * *

_

**A/N: **Sorry I kinda rushed the girls' get together, I just really wanted to move on to something new. Anyway, I heart flamingos 3


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I was having a very difficult time coming up with how to go about the next few chapters before stuff got really rated "M" ness, so I used a real life experience from me to kick it into high gear (as best as i possibly can...). Sadly, this brings me a few steps away from where I intended the story to go... so bear with me. Treasure the mini fluff. I'm not entirely sure when another round of fluff will come around.**

* * *

Sakura smirked as she sat down at the lunch table the Bee's practically owned. Opening her bottle of orange juice, Sakura grinned like the Cheshire cat. "Girls, I think we should each get matching tattoos."

Tenten coughed on her poutine at Sakura's statement. "You're not serious?" Tenten said after she had finished coughing.

"I'm extremely serious." Sakura said, looking a bit peeved that Tenten didn't think she was at all serious. "I think it'd be truly fabulous if we got matching tats, and not to mention hot."

"Well, where would we get it? It'd have to be somewhere we can hide from our parents, but not so we disgrace ourselves in public trying to show it off." Ino said after taking a drink of her slurpee.

Tenten sighed and played with her fork in her food. She was 100% against getting a tattoo just for her friends. What if she wasn't friends with them forever? Or, what if she refused and they kicked out of the Bee's? Tenten didn't like the sounds of a tattoo at all.

"What about the hips? Find the right type and it looks pretty hot." Sakura said, sipping on her juice as she leaned back, looking at the other three.

"What about stars? Stars are always pretty." Hinata said before taking a bite of her blueberry muffin.

"What about two? One star on the left, while the other star is on the right!" Ino suggested.

Tenten stuck to focussing completely on her food while the other three told each other their ideas of forever leaving an imprint of the sort on their bodies. Rolling her eyes, Tenten began to wonder how she would feel when she was ready to be a mom, and having two stars on her hips while remember her stupidity of being a sixteen, going on seventeen year old teenager.

"Then let's do it right now! I can drive us to the tattoo place like, a few blocks away from the mall." Sakura said, leaning forward in her own anticipation.

Tenten stared at her friend for a moment. Anxieties making her feel like she was going to throw up. _'Just tell them you don't want to do it goddamnit! They won't care! They will remain your friends!'_

Tenten sighed and stared down at her food. She did not want to do it.

"So it's settled right? Let's go right now!" Sakura declared, standing up.

"Yeah, totally!" Ino agreed, gathering her trash.

Tenten sighed. This was going to end very well. No, this was not going to end well at all.

As the girls all jumped into Sakura's silver convertible, while Sakura and Ino talked animatedly about how amazing it was going to be, Tenten and Hinata sat in the back, sharing empathetic glances, both know exactly what they were getting themselves into. Tenten sighed as they stopped in front of the medium sized building. _'Oh, just great...'_

- - - -

"This is so perfect!" Sakura announced once the four girls had all got into her silver convertible.

"We did it Bee's, Inked and sexy." Ino smirked, holding her hand out to Tenten for a high five.

Hinata and Tenten both shared a look of sadness at the realness that they had gotten the tattoos as well.

- - - -

Sighing heavily, Tenten stared at herself in her full length mirror with her shirt lifted enough so she could look at the two, five pointed stars tattooed onto her hips. Twisting her body from side to side, trying to grasp that she had actually done it. Finally, still completely unsatisfied with the idea of what she'd done to her body with her friends earlier that day, she realized she hadn't eaten all day, except for a strawberry smoothie, and lowered her shirt again, walking away and downstairs for something to eat.

Upon entrance, she could hear loud, echoing laughs coming from her father's wreck room, while that laugh was followed by the thunderous laughing of many other people.

_Tenten sweetie,  
I made you some spaghetti around 6:30.  
I'll be home around midnight.  
Love Mom._

Tenten sighed; she was getting tired of her mother always being gone these days. While her father was only ever home when he had company with him. Why had she even begun to worry about them finding out about her inked skin? As hard as she didn't try, she couldn't come up with an answer.

As she sat down to eat, there was an echo of knocking from downstairs. A house this big and she could still hear it. Tenten sighed, not at all wanting to open the stupid door for anyone.

"Hey Tenten, I was wondering if... Hey, are you okay?" Ino asked when Tenten had opened the door.

Tenten forced away her fatigue and smiled at her blonde friend. "Yeah, but, what were you wondering? Come on in, my Mom made spaghetti about a half hour ago."

Tenten started walking back up the winding staircase, until she was back in the kitchen.

"Well, tomorrow being Friday, we were thinking that maybe, we should start our weekend early by skipping Friday and partying at the Hyuga's tonight!" Ino replied, instinctively raising her hands in the air and swinging her head and hips to a song Tenten couldn't hear at the word of party.

Tomorrow is the _first_ Friday of the new school year and I've already skipped enough classes for at least until next Tuesday. Tenten told herself. And though she could never explain to herself why, the word "friendship" had come into her mind and was refusing to leave.

"Yeah, okay. Let's do it." Tenten smiled brightly at Ino before taking a bite of spaghetti.

Ino clapped, jumping up and down a bit. "Yay! Come on! We _have_ to find you the perfect thing to wear!"

- - - -

Tenten stood in Hinata's living room. The people surrounding her, all had the undeniable, almost fruity scent of alcohol on their breath. Tenten didn't like the way she felt. She felt too exposed in her deep purple dress with the too low neckline and the too short skirt. The dainty "T" necklace around her neck was still too cold against her skin.

"Here, drink this. It's pretty good." Sakura said, coming up behind Tenten, holding a clear bottle with a cloudy pink liquid inside out to her. "Also, Neji's in the kitchen."

Tenten nodded, taking a large gulp of the drink Sakura had given her. She could smell the alcohol, but couldn't even taste it. She grimaced anyway, knowing what she had just decided to ingest.

Sakura watched her brunette friend as she didn't even budge at the sound of Neji being in the kitchen. In fact, the more she thought about it, Tenten looked a bit upset. Sakura rubbed Tenten's shoulder in a reassuring way, making Tenten look at her from her bottle, which she had previously been spinning the liquid into its own whirlpool.

The girls had sat down on a couch, talking about how amazing the tattoos were, well, Sakura was, Tenten was simply downing more of her drink as fast as she possibly could. After a bit, Tenten had finished a couple drinks and was starting to _really_ feel the effects of the alcohol.

"Hey Sakura, where did you say Neji was?" Tenten asked from her spot on the couch.

Sakura had finished her own drink too, and randomly handed Tenten another. "I forget. I think we should get our belly buttons pierced!" Sakura declared, lifting her shirt to show Tenten.

"Sakura!" Tenten laughed, trying to force back down her shirt.

Tenten stood up after her laughing fit, deciding she was going to go and explore the house, look for a familiar face.

After stumbling awkwardly in on a few couples, and tripping up and down stairs, Tenten felt warm arms wrap around her shoulders.

"Are you drunk?" his deep voice beside her ear.

"This is like, my third. I think. Actually, I think I have no idea. How are you?" Tenten asked, trying to turn around.

Neji chuckled. "I'm not sure I like your dress." He said as she finally turned around in his arms.

"Why? Too purple, right? I'm not a big fan of purple either." Tenten said, taking another drink.

"I mean, it's pretty short."

"What, you don't like looking at my legs? I think they're pretty fuckin' amazing."

"C'mon, I'll take you to the kitchen. Get something other than alcohol in your system."

"Oh, but I already do! I had spaghetti at home. It was good." Tenten explained as Neji pulled her into the kitchen anyway.

"Hi Tenten!" Hinata greeted her once the brunette found herself inside a very nice kitchen. Not at all like hers, but very classy.

"Hello Hinata. Why do you hang out in the kitchen?" Tenten said, grabbing a random unopened bottle that looked like her other drink. Taking a drink, Tenten looked around, to see a few guys from Tuesday night. Tenten quickly toke a large gulp and ran her fingers over her elbow, trying not to remember her embarrassment.

"Ah, the music isn't as loud in here. Are you having fun?" Hinata asked, setting her drink on the counter beside the stainless steel fridge, before opening the huge door.

Tenten looked around the kitchen. "What was the point of coming in here again?" she asked, looking for Neji.

Hinata gave her a puzzled look when she closed the door to the fridge.

Deciding it was probably much better if she didn't say anymore; Tenten waved and left back out into the living room. Promptly running directly into a Ino, with a murderous glare plastered onto her face. Tenten blinked as she realized the glare was directed at something behind her.

"Uh... Ino? You okay?"

"She's such a whore! A slut! Oh my god I hate her." Ino growled.

Tenten looked around the room. Eyes landing on Shikamaru, with a blonde, whose interesting hairstyle was completely her own. Not particularly feeling all that well all of a sudden, Tenten sat down on the spot. Not caring that she was seated right in front of the entrance to the kitchen. There was probably more than just that one anyway...

"How many drinks have you had?" Ino asked, looking down at Tenten, "What color were they?"

Tenten gave the blonde a quizzical look but looked at the bottle anyway. It was empty. When on earth did that happen? Didn't she _just_ get a new one?

"Pink... I have no idea how many... They're really good!"

Tenten was smiling brightly, and leaned back against the swinging door to the kitchen, falling onto her back, she stared up at the ceiling as people stared at her. She started laughing. Somehow, it was funny in that moment, until Ino picked her up, pulling her to her feet.

"You're not allowed any more drinks young lady. Thank god you're not already wasted." Ino said, sitting Tenten on a bar stool by a counter, where she was happily met with another unopened bottle of the fabulous pink liquid.

Tenten sighed, and rather have everything taken away from her; she went back into the living room, running into Sakura.

"Hiya, Tenten, you wanna get high?" Sakura asked, grabbing both of Tenten's hands in hers. "Sasuke is doing it out back, and I wanna hang around with him too."

Tenten stared at her for a moment. _No._ "Yeah, okay."

Sakura squealed and started to weave through the crowd, stumbling and running into things, but Tenten followed anyway.

"Hey what's goin' on out here?" Sakura laughed as she and Tenten both stumbled out the back door. "Mmm it smells pretty great out here."

The guy Tenten recognized as Sasuke smirked at the girls, beckoning Sakura over with his hand. "Hey, I was wondering when you'd come back here. I didn't think you'd bring the new girl with you though."

"Yeah well, Ino and Hinata were hard to find, and Tenten just like stumbled onto me. Right Tenten? Hey boys, don't you think her dress is like super hot?" Sakura smiled as she flashed Tenten a big smile and winked with the eye the small group of guys wouldn't see.

Tenten smiled a bit and sat down beside Sakura in one of the lawn chairs, taking the joint Sakura offered her.

"You ever get in the clouds before?" a boy named Kiba that Tenten vaguely recognized asked as he sat down beside her.

Tenten nodded.

"Nice. Ever done any X?" he asked, leaning toward her and lowering his voice.

"No thanks." Tenten said, blowing the smoke into his face.

Kiba rolled his eyes but didn't say anything else after that response.

"Oh shit! I like love that song! Tenten _baby_ come dance with me inside!" Sakura shouted as Britney Spears' Womanizer started to play inside the house.

Tenten laughed at Sakura's eagerness but quickly followed her friend inside and into the living room, laughing loudly as she and Sakura started to dance, swinging their hips and holding each other's hands as they sang along.

Even though Tenten had been so against coming to the party and drinking, Tenten had to admit that she was having a blast at everything she had started to do that night.

Sakura had started laughing far too much to continue singing or dancing, falling down onto her butt as she sat on the floor. Tenten laughed, dropping down to the floor too.

"Tenten! I lost you and was looking for you everywhere." Neji said, kneeling down beside Tenten, resting his hand on her shoulder.

Looking up from laughing with Sakura, Tenten smiled. "Hello again."

"Wow, how wasted are you?" he asked, pulling her up so she was standing.

"Not wasted." Tenten confirmed, failing to stand without swaying.

Neji laughed, holding her better, as to be sure she wasn't going to fall. "Right, come on then."

Holding her tightly against him, his arm wrapped around her shoulders as he walked into the kitchen, staring ahead at Hinata. "Please tell me she hasn't been outside with the guys." He said, staring down at her.

Hinata tilted her head but stared at Tenten. "Was she with Sakura before you found her?"

Neji gave a simple nod of his head.

Tenten suddenly felt very nauseated, trying to swallow down the urge to get sick.

"I don't feel that good anymore." Tenten said, her words slurring a bit, resting her head against Neji's shoulder as she clasped her hand against her mouth.

"Neji, take her to a bathroom! C'mon!" Hinata said quickly, taking Tenten's arm as they both rushed her into the closest bathroom.

"How much did she drink?" Neji asked Hinata as Tenten started getting sick.

"I don't know, I wasn't with her for most of the night." Hinata said, rubbing the back of Tenten's neck.

Neji glared at his cousin, and then looked at Tenten as she sat back.

"Where are they sleeping? It'd be smart to make her go to sleep now." Neji said, looking back at Hinata.

"Uh... I have no idea?" Hinata said, playing with the hem of her skirt.

Neji chuckled. "Alright, how are you feeling Tenten?"

"Tired, starved, dead tired." Tenten said, tilting her head onto her shoulder.

"Where should I put her?" Neji asked, looking over at Hinata.

Hinata shrugged. "It's pretty late; I think a lot of people are already going home. I'm going to go clean up the living room a bit."

Neji sighed and looked down at Tenten as Hinata left.

Picking her up in his arms, Neji carried her up the stairs and into Hinata's room where he lay her down on one of the sleeping bags.

"I'm sorry." Tenten said softly as Neji put her down.

"What for?" Neji asked, holding her hand in his.

"I just am." She looked up at him, half smiling.

"Tenten, can I kiss you?" he asked, leaning toward her bit, waiting for her answer.

"I just threw up in your bathroom. And you want to kiss me?" Tenten asked sceptically, raising her eyebrow at him.

"Good night. Sweet dreams, and _pray_ you don't wake up with the headache I'm sure you'll have." Neji laughed as he leaned forward, kissing her forehead.

"Why do I have to go to bed? What time is it any way?"

"It is currently 2:36 AM." Neji said, looking over at the alarm clock on Hinata's nightstand.

"Do I have to stay in here? It'll be too lonely to sleep."

Neji chuckled.

"What?" Tenten asked, twisting head around to take in her surroundings.

From downstairs, the couple could hear a few people scream, followed right after by multiple deeper voices shouting, but too muffled for Neji or Tenten to make into words. Tenten sat up quickly, almost hitting her head against Neji's. "That sounded like Sakura!"

Hurriedly, Tenten jogged down the stairs as quickly as she could without tripping. "Sakura?"

"He tried to take things way to far" Ino said, coming out of the kitchen.

"Sasuke did? Is she okay?" Tenten asked quietly as Neji showed up behind her.

Ino looked over at Neji and then back to Tenten, shrugging sadly. "Some of the guys are getting upset with him outside." Ino explained as she stared at the door.

Hinata and Sakura then walked out the swinging door to the kitchen. Hinata was half hugging Sakura as she nodded her head into the direction of the stairs to Tenten and Ino, who immediately followed closely behind.

In Hinata's room, the four girls sat on the four corners of Hinata's bed. It seemed as though the entire party had completely finished after the incident, leaving the entire downstairs with an eerie feeling of loneliness.

"I'm sorry to have spoiled your guys' fun." Sakura said, lifting her head a bit from her knees.

"Don't be." Tenten and Ino said in unison.

Sakura sighed and stared down at her toes, wondering whether or not she should say anything at all to her friends.

* * *

**A/n: Play safe with drugs and alcohol. Yes? Good.**


	5. Chapter 5

"I still can't believe it happened. I remember it happening, I can feel that it had happened. Yet, I still can't believe it. I know, it's not my fault. But it still feels like it was. I was wasted, and doing drugs. If I was clear headed, I would have realized exactly how bad things were getting." Sakura said as she sat in the back of her car while Hinata drove, staring up at the stars.

"Instead, I was all happy and peppy until he got so fed up with me, that he slapped me, and pushed me on ground right then and there. I don't want to press charges on him, because I love him. But I'm not entirely sure when I can forgive him." Sakura sighed, looking at Ino, beside her.

"I'm sorry I dragged you guys to the hospital with me. I was just really scared about it." Sakura explained as Ino pulled out a blanket for her from the trunk, by pulling the back of her seat forward.

"It's okay Sakura." Tenten assured her. "I think it's a really good thing you went in."

Sakura half smiled and started at the multi-coloured bright lights of the convenience store. "What are we stopping here for?"

"Munchies, slurpees and whatever comfort foods we can get here." Hinata said as she parked the car. "Me and Tenten and go get things. What would you guys like?"

"You can get me some chips, chocolate, and maybe some kind of gummy candy, a slurpee and a pop." Ino smiled as she looked at the entrance to the store. "Get me BBQ chips, and dark chocolate. As for slurpee and pop, you can get me Coke."

"Milk chocolate please." Sakura half smiled. "Sour cream and onion chips. A big bag. Same as the others with Ino, but those fruit flavoured gummies."

"Coming right up." Tenten smiled as her and Hinata left.

In the store, Tenten and Hinata shared a glance, both wondering exactly how Sakura really was.

"She'll be okay right?" Tenten asked as they gathered up what they were getting.

Hinata shrugged her shoulders. "I hope Sasuke learned his lesson though."

"No kidding. I guess he'd said something along the lines of, he thought she wanted it."

"Did he? What kind of girl wants to get raped?" Hinata growled as she finished grabbing what she had of her and Sakura's choices.

Tenten sighed, and nodded. The two placed everything on the counter. "It's all together." Tenten said as she pulled out her card she was given for emergencies.

The cashier stared at the large amount of food questioningly. "Uh, ok." She said, beginning the scanning.

Tenten and Hinata shared another, long look.

"You don't think Sakura would try to-"

"Never in a thousand years. I think..."

"What if she does?"

"We will be supportive and keep telling her how much we love her." Hinata explained as she stared grabbing bags off the counter while Tenten paid.

"Let's hope it doesn't ever come to that." Tenten said before they left the store.

-

"Remember when you had a place where you could be completely safe? No yelling, every conversation was calm, peaceful, and happy. You weren't afraid of being yourself and you never had a reason to feel ashamed about your thoughts and your feelings. But it's not like that anymore. Every decision you make, every road you walk down, there's an unspoken danger that with every step forward, all you can do is look back at the last five steps you toke and wonder what was so appealing about the road your on in the first place. Every conversation is filled with yelling, anger, hurt and no matter what you do, your world is spiralling. Everyone is yelling. No one is calm. And peace, fuck, peace doesn't even exist. You're afraid of the thoughts in your head being made into words. Your still scared people are going to make fun of you." Sakura said, mostly just speaking her mind.

"My parents used to be safe. And Sasuke used to be too."

"Same here, about my parents." Tenten said quietly.

"My parents are putting so much pressure on me about being a doctor. I want to do it, but they just keep getting on my back about everything." Sakura said, biting her lip.

"It's been ten days since I moved here, and I haven't even said more than five words to either one of my parents. They're never home just to be home anymore." Tenten said, watching Ino making shadow puppets on the ceiling, using the light from the lantern between all their heads.

"I wish my parents were like that. Sometimes it's as if they care too much." Ino said, dropping her hands down beside her.

"That's always funny how you always want what you don't have." Tenten chuckled.

"I can't believe it's already 9:30" Hinata said after a bit of silence.

"I'm kind of hungry, for food-food. Not the chips and salsa and dips and flavours." Ino announced.

"If Hinata doesn't mind, I'd like to make breakfast." Tenten volunteered.

"There's some pancake mix in one of the cupboards in the kitchen if you want to make that." Hinata said, turning onto her stomach. "It's only us five here."

"Five?" Ino asked, turning onto her stomach too, looking at Hinata questioningly.

"Neji." Tenten said, sparing a glance toward Ino before looking at Hinata. "Do you have eggs? I can make us pancakes and eggs."

Hinata nodded. "I can make some bacon too."

"Can I do it?" Ino asked, perking up.

"Uh, yeah sure. Sakura and I can wait for some breakfast in bed. Right Sakura?" Hinata said lightly, smiling at Sakura who was on her right.

Sakura nodded.

"Cool." Tenten and Ino said in unison, getting up quickly, scrambling toward the door.

"I gotta pee first. I'll meet you in the kitchen." Ino said, walking into the bathroom.

Tenten smirked but happily walked down, almost skipping, humming to herself as she walked into the Hyuga household's kitchen, momentarily startled by finding Neji seated at one of the bar stools at the high counter, reading a book while sipping away at some coffee.

"Good morning." She said brightly, looking at the many cupboards around her.

"Morning, how was your sleep?" he asked, looking up at her from his book.

"Uh, okay I guess. I only slept around three hours. The four of us were talking and we just realized the time. I offered to make breakfast, could you point out which cupboard holds the pancake mix?" Tenten asked, turning to him.

Neji chuckled, nodding in the general area beside the stove.

Tenten turned around, opening one side, looking inside, finding the box she had been looking for.

"How is she?" he asked quietly, setting down his coffee cup with a small clunk.

Tenten set the box down on the counter. Wondering exactly how to answer.

"She's not ready to talk at the moment." She said swiftly, turning to face him. "If I was looking for a mixing bowl in the Hyuga's kitchen, where would I look?"

"You'd look in the cupboard over the microwave." Neji said, flipping to the next page of his book.

Tenten smiled, and got herself the mixing bowl, turning to ask for a spatula of some sort, but Neji smiled at her. "Drawer beside the sink."

"What are you reading? It looks like it's been read a lot." Tenten said as she got what she needed from the fridge.

"Oliver Twist, and yes, I do read it a lot." Neji said, smiling, taking another drink of his coffee.

"You like Oliver Twist?" Tenten asked as she started measuring everything for her pancake breakfast for five.

"Uh, yeah, I do." Neji said sarcastically.

"You know what I meant." Tenten said, dumping some milk into the mixture in the bowl.

"Does it surprise you I read?" he asked, setting his cup down again, looking at Tenten expectantly.

Tenten stared at him for a moment; he actually, really did strike her as someone who probably would be an avid reader. He was calm that way.

"Not really."

Neji chuckled some more and closed his book. "You don't seem to have a headache at all."

Tenten stopped for a moment. "Uh yeah, I toke some Tylenol earlier, around four."

"Ah, good for you. The hang over must not have been that bad for you."

"Uh, yeah, hey! Shouldn't you have one?"

"A hangover? No. Why would I have a hangover when I didn't even drink?" he asked, taking another sip of coffee, he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I figured there'd be people who would end up in some trouble, so I steered clear of all that stuff, so I could help if need be."

"Really?" Tenten asked, completely surprised. "Why didn't you tell me you had planned on staying sober all night? I would have too with you if I knew. I didn't even want to be drinking last night anyway." _I probably could have helped Sakura if I was sober..._

Tenten thought it wise to not voice that last sentence.

"Why didn't you want to drink?" Neji asked, standing up and walking toward the coffee maker.

"Are you hungry? Would you like some of this?" she asked absent minded.

"No, I already ate. I'm going to go Shikamaru's place later."

"Oh."

Tenten didn't know how to answer his other question. If she answered, that would result in a very personal, heart to heart discussion. If she didn't, she'd feel guilty for keeping him out in the dark. She knew she was taking too long on deciding on whether or not she was going to answer, especially since Neji had just sat down, with his new cup of coffee in front of him.

"One of those Queen Bee things?" he asked lightly.

"Mostly... But, earlier, yesterday, I was unhappy about a few things. I just didn't want alcohol to be the thing that made me smile." Tenten explained, she had just finished mixing the pancake mix right. "Where are a pan, and a plate, and a flipper... thing?"

"The shelf above the sink for the plate. The cupboard in the corner underneath the counter for the pan, And same drawer as the spatula for the, flipper." Neji directed, with a smirk in place.

"Are you going to tell me what upset you yesterday, or is that in the same place as the sports question?" he asked as Tenten had set the pan on the stove, waiting for it to heat.

Tenten spun the mixture for a bit, to avoid answering.

"I used to completely hate my uncle. Hiashi was my father's twin brother. And I hated him for a while. I even hated Hinata and Hanabi because I really, did _not_ like Hiashi." Neji explained as he spun a straw in his cup, watching the liquid spin.

"I hated him, until we'd had a chat about my father. After that, I'm much more open to him, and I ask myself, why I had ever hated him so much."

"Is this your way of telling me I'll be happier in the future if I tell you my problems now, rather than later?" Tenten asked, dripping some mixture into the pan, listening to it sizzle.

"No, I'm telling you something I have difficulty understanding myself, so you understand that I trust you to keep my problems a secret." He said, looking at her as she flipped over the pancake to cook the other side.

"And one time, I was driving and was really tired; I nodded off at some point, and landed myself straight into a ditch. I had bad back pain, but being the coward I was at the time, simply got myself out of the ditch and drove straight home."

"You idiot. Why didn't you go to the hospital?"

"I was scared."

Tenten gave him an expression that was something like 'oh', and then turned back to the stove.

There was some silence between the two, until Tenten sighed, leaning against the counter by the stove. "Yesterday, I woke up in my own bed, staring at the ceiling, with the entire house dead quiet. It's been like that every day since I moved to Konoha. And yet, I felt so, completely alone, I wanted to cry. Eventually, I got myself to school, wanting to die, and at lunch hour with the Bee's, Sakura decided, we should get matching tattoos. So, at one in the afternoon yesterday, I had just finished getting my hips inked with two, five pointed stars that mean absolutely nothing to me. And came home not feeling like I had to cover them at all because no one was home to discipline me for doing wrong. And it wasn't until I was at the party, that I realized, the only people who care about me right now, no matter how little, were friends."

Neji nodded, and pushed his coffee away from him. "Why did you volunteer to make breakfast all on your lonesome?"

Tenten immediately remembered Ino. "Ino _was_ supposed to help me, but by the looks of things, she's taking longer in the bathroom than we both assumed."

Neji laughed, and stood, getting out another pan and setting it beside the pan Tenten was using for pancakes. "What was Ino supposed to do?"

"Bacon, I believe. If not, I was going to do bacon and she was going to do eggs... or..."

"How's scrambled eggs sound?"

Tenten smiled up at him. "Sounds good."

After Tenten had finished the pancakes, Ino walked into the kitchen. "I'm sorry I toke forever Tenten, but Sasuke had called my cell, trying to get me to let him talk to Sakura."

Tenten looked at her friend, who looked very shaken, deciding it was true, Tenten smiled at her. "It's okay. Neji is helping. No worries."

Ino's shirt was a bit too short, length wise, showing part of her stomach, and the star tattoos on her hips, from the low cut short shorts. Tenten sighed, remembering her own branding, and then toke out four plates, putting pancakes on each.

"I'll start the bacon." Tenten said as Neji had evenly divided the eggs.

Ino stared at the plates. _'It's not like I could ever tell Tenten I'd over heard mostly the _whole_ conversation between her and Neji. It was far too personal. I feel so bad now. Especially about the tattoos...'_ Ino told herself as she stared at the plates, not completely realizing it. _'Although, the Sasuke calling me thing wasn't a lie. He did. I just never answered.'_

"And tada!" Tenten cheered happily as each plate was done. "Awesome! I can take Sakura and Hinata's plates up stairs to them, Ino, so you can just grab yours and take it up stairs. I'll come back down to get mine after I've finished cleaning things." Tenten explained to Ino as she grabbed two of the plates, and started walking toward the door.

Ino nodded, grabbing her own plate. She held up a moment, staring at Neji as Tenten toke off. She could hear Tenten's humming get quieter as she walked further away.

"Tenten used to play sports?" she asked quietly.

Neji raised an eyebrow, but slowly nodded his head. "You didn't know?"

Ino looked down at the floor. "Maybe it was a bad idea for me to tag her along with the Bee's."

Neji looked at her for a moment. "Don't," he paused, hating himself for what he was about to say. "Don't kick her out. But, don't force anything else on her for a bit. Especially not anymore tattoos."

Neji turned to the sink, beginning to clean up.

Ino nodded. "Keep her safe Neji. It's only been a few days, but I really do like Tenten. I love her, like a sister. She's great, and just, keep her safe from herself."

"I'll do what I can." Neji said as he started washing dishes.

Ino picked up her plate quickly walked out of the kitchen, running into Tenten as she was half way up the stairs. Ino smiled at her. "Neji is already starting dishes." She laughed as she kept walking.

Tenten hurried down into the kitchen, only to see that Ino had been right.

"Hey, what are you doing? I was going to clean up." She said as stopped by the island counter.

"Don't worry about it." He said, already drying everything, minus the pots, which were still very hot.

"Well um... thanks, I guess." Tenten said as she slid her own plate toward herself.

"I'm off to Shikamaru's now. I'll see you later." He smiled as he put things back into the places.

"May I finally get my kiss?" he asked, turning to face her.

Tenten felt her face heat up a bit. "Okay."

Neji smirked as he leaned toward her, pressing his lips against hers for a few moments, before moving his lips, his tongue swiping Tenten's top lip.

Tenten smiled into the kiss, pulling away before he could gain entrance into her mouth with his tongue.

"Save that for another time monsieur." She giggled before grabbing her plate and skipping out the kitchen door and back up the stairs.

She entered the room to find the other three staring at Sakura's phone, which lay open on her pillow.

"Sakura please, just talk to me! And I know you're with all of your friends, but please!" Sasuke's voice was loud and cracked through the phone's speaker.

Tenten toke her spot on her sleeping bag, staring at the phone, all happiness from before beginning to slip away as Sasuke kept making noises that sounded as if he were possibly crying.

Ino sighed, and decided she was going to eat, whether they listened to him talk or not.

"Sasuke, please, don't talk to me right now." Sakura said before hanging up her phone.

Tenten stared at Sakura, wishing she could make her friend feel better.

"You're parents come back tonight, right Hinata?" Sakura asked, looking up at Hinata.

Hinata nodded her head. "You can all still hang out here." Hinata said, putting her fork down as she spoke.

Sakura sighed. "I'd rather not go home, or be alone. But only with you three..."

"We can go to my house. I can leave a note for my Mom, in case she cares, to just leave us alone on the third floor. We wouldn't be bothered at all." Tenten suggested, after swallowing the food in her mouth.

"Okay. You sure?"

"Positive. And my dad is only ever in his office when he's home."

Sakura nodded. "Thank you, guys, for staying with me."

"No problem." Ino said.

"What are friends for?" Hinata added.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ahem, Lemon warning ahead. Don't like, uhhh, try to skip it?**

Tenten sat out on her own personal balcony with Sakura, Ino and Hinata. It was late evening, and despite the other buildings, houses, and trees; they were able to watch the orangey yellow sunset.

"It's so peaceful, and pretty." Ino commented.

"Yeah." Hinata agreed.

"Anyone want something to eat? I'm kinda hungry." Tenten said as she looked at the three.

"Sure."

"I'll come with you." Ino said, standing up and climbing back into Tenten's bedroom window.

Tenten followed, checking her phone as she and Ino walked, seeing she'd had five missed calls, each call being her mother.

"Tenten, sweetie, we need to talk." Her mother said as she walked into the kitchen.

Tenten looked up to see her mother and father both sitting opposite each other. "What about?"

Tenten's mother looked down at her hands and then at her father. Tenten looked and saw their wedding bands on the counter between them. "Uh, Ino, can you go back to Hinata and Sakura?" Tenten turned to face her blonde friend.

Ino looked at Tenten, and then the door to the kitchen. "Sure," Ino backed up until she was by the stairs again.

Tenten looked at her parents, waiting for someone to start talking.

"Tenten, we need to know where you're going to be living." Her mother said, leaning forward a bit.

"W-what? You're not kicking me out-"

"No! Tenten, no, it's just, your mother and I, we're going to be splitting up. I'm keeping this house, while your mother is moving back." Her Dad said, looking down at the floor.

"What happened?"

"There was some..." her mother struggled for words.

Tenten tugged her shirt down a bit more. The stars were still completely hidden, but she felt as though they could still be seen, the way her mother was looking at her.

"Problems, between the two of us."

"Just go ahead and say it Mom."

"We both... slept,"

"With different people. Right?" Tenten wiped her eyes quickly.

"Well, yes."

Tenten's father sighed loudly. His deep brown eyes that Tenten had gotten from him twinkled as she was sure his eyes began to tear.

"One of my newest friends, she's having a hard time right now. She need's friends. I need to stay here. I'm better off staying here." Tenten said, playing with the hem of her sleeve. She should have known it was coming, so why did she suddenly feel as if she couldn't breathe?

"Tenten, we aren't getting a divorce right now. None of this was your fault."

'_That's what they all say. You don't mean it. If you did, I'd be searching for a new soccer team and you wouldn't be doing this.'_ Tenten grumbled internally.

"We just need a break."

'_Why couldn't she just leave me a note like always?'_

"Is there anything you need to say?"

'_I tattooed my hips, drank a load of alcohol, have a boyfriend, did some weed, and I'm dressing like a total slut.'_ "No. Nothing new."

"Is your friend okay? Is it serious?"

"Just a bit of boyfriend trouble." _'That's a fucking understatement...'_

"What kind of trouble?"

Tenten looked up at her Mom. She could tell her mother was really worried. _'That's not good.' _"The usual kind of trouble Mom. You know, his friends are making him be a bit of a jerk. Nothing you have to worry about."

"Oh. Well, have fun."

"Okay."

Tenten quickly grabbed a box of chocolate covered raisins and headed off her room, taking a deep breath, she opened the door, immediately running into Ino.

"Is everything okay?" Ino asked, following Tenten out the window.

"Everything is perfect." Tenten said quietly, taking some raisins out and popping them into her mouth, she toke a seat beside Sakura, resting her arms on the railing as she looked down at the green grass beneath her.

There was some more silence as the girls watched the sun go down some more. Tenten began to wonder what would happen if her parents decided to act like parents.

It was sudden, catching Tenten completely off guard, and she turned to see Sakura was hugging her, almost desperate as she began to sob into her shoulder. "Sakura?"

"He hurt me!" she sobbed holding onto Tenten.

Tenten blinked, and realized exactly what Sakura was talking about. "I know." Tenten said, wrapping her arms around her pink haired friend as she cried more.

"I loved him! I trusted him! He hurt me!"

"I'm here." Tenten said gently, beginning to cry too.

"I'm here." She said again, holding onto Sakura too, tears falling down her face.

Sakura continued to sob into Tenten's shoulder while Tenten stroked her hair. Sakura could feel that Tenten was crying too, she had no idea why, but just held on longer, afraid that if she let go, she'd be crying even harder than she already was.

- - - -

Tenten lay on the make-shift balcony, alone. The other three were inside sleeping, while Tenten lay there, staring up at the stars, making her own, personal constellations.

Beside her, her phone buzzed.

Tenten didn't feel like talking to anyone, but opened her phone anyway. Seeing Neji's name, she sat up, leaning against the railing as she clicked "Read"

_Hey whats up?_

Tenten looked down at the ground, making a trail as she looked at the spot her Dad always parked his car. That spot was empty.

Quietly Tenten left her room of the three sleeping girls and searched, finding that her Dad really was gone.

_What are you doing tonight?_

She sent, sitting on one of the hard sofa's in the sitting room, waiting for a reply.

_Nothin why?_

Tenten looked around the room. This would have been a nice place. It _was_ almost never used anyway...

_Come over to my place._

While she was waiting, Tenten rearranged two couches, that, when she put them back to where they were originally, her Dad wouldn't have noticed. Tenten toke off her hoodie and laid it down on one of the sofas. Now that she thought about it, that one room had _a lot_ of sofas and chairs. "Why are there so many?" she mumbled to herself.

There was a quiet knock and Tenten rushed to open it.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked once she opened it.

"I'm perfect. But, there's something I want to try, that I've never done before." Tenten said, grabbing his hand as she led him into the seating room.

Neji gave her a confused look.

"I want to make love. For the first time." She explained, closing the double doors behind her back.

"In here? I thought girls always preferred things to be more romantic."

"Well, there are three girls in my bedroom right now. So my own bed is out of the question."

"Don't you have a spare bedroom?"

"You really want a bed for this don't you?" Tenten giggled.

"Well, I'm just thinking about you." He said defensively.

Tenten looked up at him for a moment. Then, swiftly grabbed his hand and climbed the stairs quickly, up to the third floor, choosing a guest bedroom, not beside her room.

Closing the door, Tenten looked at him questioningly. "How's this?"

"It's nice. We won't, get in trouble, or anything, right?" he asked, standing by the bed.

"I doubt I'm going to have other company besides those three girls. My parents never use this floor anyway." Tenten explained, taking a seat. "Have you ever...?"

"Yeah, I, I have."

"Well, at least one of us knows what to do, right?" Tenten said, pulling him down on the bed with her.

"Right." Neji said, looking at her.

Tenten moved forward, pressing her lips against his. It was awkward to begin with, but soon, they both fell into a rhythm they both really liked.

Resting his hand on the side of her neck, Neji leaned into it, wrapping his other arm around her.

Breaking apart for air, Tenten looked up at him. "You sure about this?" he asked quietly.

Tenten toke a few seconds to breathe as she started thinking it over a few times. "Yes. I'm sure about this."

Neji leaned again, this time, pushing forward until Tenten was lying on her back. Silently, he began to take off his shirt, also pushing Tenten's tank top up her belly. His fingers trailing on her skin swiftly, until her bra stopped his hand.

Breaking apart again, Tenten toke off her top before finding his lips again, her hand was studying his chest, feeling all his muscles, every indentation.

Neji brought his hand behind her, his fingers playing with the clasp of her bra, having trouble as he tried unhooking the clasps.

Finally getting it off, Neji began to kiss down her neck, one hand was massaging her breast, while he used to mouth to kiss, and lap at the other.

Tenten moaned quietly, leaning her head back into the mattress as her desire to go ahead with things only grew.

It wasn't until she heard the undeniable sound of a zipper that she realized just how inexperienced she was. Neji lifted himself a bit, slowly taking off his pants.

In the back of her mind, Tenten knew she should be doing the same thing, and so she did. Lowering her shorts, Tenten could feel her face flush.

Slowly, Neji began to kiss her again, smooth and yet firm. His hand glided down her body until he had then, reached between her legs, rubbing his fingers over the spot of wetness.

Tenten moaned deeply into the kiss, her back arching a bit as Neji continued.

"Neji," she whispered, after dropping the shorts on the floor by the bed. "I don't want to disappoint you."

"That's impossible." He said simply, pressing his lips against hers again.

"I barely know anything." She said, looking up at him, her face still flushed.

"Don't worry about it Tenten. I don't mind at all." He said, leaning down to press his lips against her collarbone.

Shyly, Tenten reached down to touch him, earning a deep moan from him. After a few minutes of that, Neji looked into her eyes. "We really don't have to do this." He said.

Tenten shook her head. They had already gotten themselves that far. "I want to do this with you. Right now." She said.

"Are you ready?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Tenten nodded, positioning herself a bit more comfortably beneath him as he too, adjusted himself.

Pushing into her, Neji waited for her to tell him to continue, knowing she was probably in pain.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Tenten held her breath and bit her lip.

"Okay, just go." She urged him, tapping his arm to get his attention.

Neji began a rhythm, it was slow at first, releasing a few moans as he went on, gaining more speed.

"Oh, god." Tenten ground out, past the pain, there was a bit of pleasure, but she was still trying to decide, exactly how much she liked it, if at all. But, after a few more thrusts from Neji, she decided, past the awkwardness of not knowing what to do, she liked it. She liked feeling so close to him.

Minutes later, neither could hold back any longer, both moaned loudly, crying out each other's names.

Panting, Neji pulled out and lay beside Tenten, staring up at the ceiling. "So, uh, how was that?" he asked, turning his head toward her. "For you?"

"Wow." Tenten said. That was probably the only thing she could say to that. Tenten turned to face him too. She smiled at him and turned fully on her side.

They stared, smiling, at each other for a few minutes before Neji sat up, grabbing his pants from beside himself. "I should probably head back home. I told my uncle Hinata needed me for something quick." He explained, as he stood up, pulling his pants on.

Tenten nodded, getting dressed too.

They quietly walked down to the main doors, Tenten smiled up at him before he opened the door. "I'll see you later." He said, leaning down to kiss her.

Tenten smiled brightly up at him. "Later." She nodded her head.

She leaned against the wall by the door, reminiscing in what she had had with Neji. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the familiar rumble of her Dad's car pulling in. Scrambling, Tenten hurriedly sped up the stairs, just as she'd reached the third floor, she heard the front door open.

Closing the door to her room, Tenten quickly jumped out the window, only to run straight into Ino, who had a knowing smile on her face.

"Neji was here, wasn't he?" she asked quietly, sitting herself down on the air mattress Tenten had brought out earlier.

"Uh..." there was no point on lying. "Yeah... he was."

"I figured as much. You guys weren't exactly quiet." Ino said, still smiling.

"Damn." Tenten sat on the air mattress too, crossing her legs as she sat facing Ino.

"So, girl, how was your first time?" Ino asked, leaning forward.

"It was..." Tenten bit her lip, deciding to tell Ino the same thing she told Neji. "Wow."

"Wow?" Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Wow." Tenten confirmed, now smiling.

- - - -

**Wow... forgive me for that. First lemon, so it probably **_**really**_** sucked. Anyway, that update was rather quick, and I feel bad for jumping between two extremes for Tenten. It supposed to be more spaced out for those two things. I just lost interest in the sad part. Sorry. Hope you enjoyed. Or something...**


	7. Chapter 7

Tenten sat facing the end of her closet, where old Tenten met new Tenten, where blue met pink. Long and baggy shirts met tiny and tight tank tops. Tenten sighed, falling backward until her head hit carpeted floor.

Staring at the dim light above, Tenten could hear her phone buzzing beside her, but couldn't even bother to check it. She just lay there and watched the light, as if she waited long enough, it would

The door opened and Tenten could see Ino hovering above her. "What are you doing?" she asked, sitting next to her, picking up her phone.

"Uh, Tenten, you have seventeen texts." Ino said, handing her friend her phone.

Tenten sighed, and held her hand up for the phone.

"What's up? You don't look too good." Ino said, looking at some of the clothes in her reach.

Shaking her head, Tenten started looking at some of her messages. Since when did her mother text her? With each one she read, she could see that her mother was very upset. When she landed on one from Neji, Tenten heavily released a breath.

Quickly briefing over other texts from her mom, Tenten shut her phone, dropping her face into her hands.

"Uh... hey Tenten?" Ino asked, moving a bit closer to Tenten, a look of worry on her face.

"Don't worry. I'm great, just, my mother is making me a bit mad. Sakura and Hinata still asleep?" she asked, looking up at Ino with a big smile.

Ino half smiled back, shaking her head a bit. "Nah, they're awake."

Tenten nodded and stood, holding her hand out to help Ino. Ino sighed, taking Tenten's hand as they both walked out into Tenten's room, to find Hinata and Sakura on the bed, talking about where they wanted to go out.

"Hey! Tenten, Ino, I say we should go to the mall and like, go shopping and watch movies. But, Hinata wants to hang at the library. Where should we go?" Sakura said, looking between Tenten and Ino.

"Who's at the library?" Ino asked, jumping onto the bed too. Tenten followed suit, wondering the exact same thing.

"Well, no one. Honest. What movie do you want to see?" Hinata asked, looking back at Sakura expectantly.

Sakura shrugged. "Hey, Tenten, do you think I could wear something of yours? I also need a shower."

"Go for it. There are already towels and what not in my bathroom." Tenten said, smiling.

"Thanks." Sakura quickly stood up, and pranced off into the bathroom. Once they could hear that the shower had started, Hinata looked at the both of them.

"Naruto told me that he and the guys, including Sasuke were going to be at the mall. That, Sasuke is waiting to see her." She explained quietly.

Ino and Tenten nodded. "Well, we have to go somewhere." Tenten said, looking between the two.

"What about Shikamaru? Is he with Naruto too?" Ino asked, looking at Hinata.

Hinata shrugged her shoulders. "I'll ask."

Tenten stood up and went to her closet, trying to come up with something to wear herself. She stared only at one side, but eventually ended up staring at where the two sides connected. Grabbing some old black slightly faded and mildly ripped skinny jeans off its hanger, Tenten held them against the front of her body. Tenten searched for one of her newer shirts, finding a deep purple tube top with a printed black rose on the front.

Putting them on, Tenten looked at herself in the mirror on the back of the door.

Tenten smiled a bit, liking it, and then quickly grabbed a studded belt Ino told her to buy. Quickly grabbing a black wristband with a skull on crossbones on opposite each other, while around the edges, was a red line with spaced out studs. For the other arm, she grabbed six gel bracelets, two black, two pink, and two blue.

"Wow that looks great." Ino smiled, clapping her hands a bit.

"You both can borrow some clothes too if you like." Tenten said looking at the two still in their PJ's.

"Thanks." Hinata smiled tentatively walking into the closet with Ino.

Ino hurried out wearing a pink baby doll dress. "Wow, how did I _not_ notice you and I wear the same size of clothing?" Ino asked, looking down at the perfect length of the dress.

Tenten shrugged her shoulders, sitting down at her computer desk, twisting in the chair to face Ino, who had plopped down a bean bag chair.

"Shikamaru isn't with Naruto Ino!" Hinata called from inside Tenten's closet.

"I know where he is. I'll drive." She said, half answering Hinata, half deciding where they were going.

"Tenten, you need a necklace." Ino said after a moment.

Tenten raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Watching Ino fish through her box of jewellery, which mostly consisted of stuff she used to wear a lot.

- - - -

"Are you _sure_ Shikamaru is here? I mean, I thought this was just a smoker's hangout." Hinata said as Ino parked the car in one of many open spots around the man-made lake. Mostly, people would jog around the perimeter or even choose spots to get wasted or high while avoiding getting caught.

"Positive." Ino said as she got out, stretching her arms above her head.

Tenten looked around. The afternoon sun made it look like a happy place. She could see a park on her left through some of the trees, and there were people in twos running, or alone with a dog.

"What's so scary about it? It looks perfectly fine to me." Tenten said as she helped Sakura out from the back.

"Obviously, you are really a new kid." Sakura laughed as she looked up at Tenten. "How did I not notice how great your clothes are? If there was a neat combo of the two, I'd be first in line to get them."

Tenten raised an eyebrow at Sakura. _'Great?'_

Ino chuckled. "Exactly! Like, sexy and bad-ass while still sweet and confident." Ino had raised her hand and was currently moving her hips as if she were dancing in a club with a fast beat.

Flipping the hair from her face, Ino laughed and started walking off toward the path that ran along the perimeter of the lake. "C'mon! Shikamaru always hangs around on the island." She said as she kept walking, head straight forward.

"How do you know he's always on the island?" Sakura inquired as she hurried up beside Ino.

"I've hung out with him before. And he told me, if he's not at home or school, he's on that island." Ino said smartly before glancing back at Tenten and Hinata behind her and Sakura.

"Is that girl from Suna with him?" Hinata asked lightly, not wanting to hit any nerves. "What's her name...?"

Sakura looked back at Hinata. "Tem-"

"I doubt it. After the party at Hinata's she probably went... home..." Ino had been explaining, before noting an error, looking quickly at Sakura, a look of apology in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine now." Sakura said, annoyance tinting her reassuring tone.

Tenten sighed, and started to look around. It didn't look as though there was anything even bad about the place. Smoker's hangout? She couldn't even _see_ a single person smoking. Tenten scoffed as the four walked across a weathered, wooden bridge.

"Hi there Shikamaru!" Ino yelled suddenly, waving her hand enthusiastically.

Tenten vaguely remembered him, seeing he was with two other people, and seated beneath a very large tree. In fact, there were a lot of trees such a little "island".

"Temari's here." Hinata whispered to Tenten. "She and Ino act as if they hate each other."

Tenten gave Hinata a quizzical look, making Hinata smile a bit. "You know how two people, can be complete rivals, and basically hate each other, but they know each other so well, they actually really like them, but being rivals, would never admit it?" Hinata explained as they had completely stopped walking any closer, so neither Ino or Temari would hear her.

Nodding a bit, Tenten looked at the three seated on the ground, Shikamaru leaning against a tree, with a cigarette between his lips, and the blonde Tenten could only assume was Temari, as she was the only girl of the three, and then a bulky guy who was currently wolfing down a large bag of chips.

Temari looked up at the girls, her eyes landing on Tenten, she stared for a moment, then quickly snapped her gaze at Ino.

"Hello Ino. How's life as a pest of a bug?" she asked, leaning back as she lit a cig, inhaling the smoke.

"Pretty good, how's the brothel?" Ino replied. "Shikamaru, can I talk to you in private?"

Shikamaru sighed. "That means I have to move..." he groaned as he looked at ground, up to Ino as she stared down at him.

"Please?"

"...Fine."

Ino squealed as he followed her over the wooden bridge, stopping to talk there.

"I saw you at the party." Temari said looking at Tenten.

Tenten blushed a bit, and started to talk aimlessly, "Uh, hi. I'm sorry, I don't really-"

"Remember me? Don't worry. You seemed pretty wasted." Temari smirked as she blew out some grey smoke from between her glossy pink lips.

"Can I buy a smoke off you?" Sakura asked, holding out four quarters to Temari.

Temari raised an eyebrow but grabbed her dark green bag off the ground, after digging for a few seconds, she pulled out a pack and handing one to Sakura, Temari smiled. "I had no idea you girls smoked."

"Well, I never have, and I just figured, why not? I mean, I do almost everything else." Sakura said, giggling as she struggled with lighting the stupid thing.

Temari chuckled as she watched.

After several unsuccessful tries, Sakura had finally managed to light the thing, sucking up grey smoke, only to immediately cough it back out.

Tenten laughed a bit as she watched Sakura cough crazily.

Sakura hit Tenten's shoulder lightly, "Oh, you think you can do better, huh?" she laughed, pushing the butt of the smoke to Tenten's lips. "Try not to cough."

Tenten breathed in, sucking in the thick, ugly grey smoke. It was like breathing in flames, burning her throat and tasted funny against her tongue. The fire in her throat only grew, and the urge to cough was so great, her eyes began to water.

Coughing, Tenten shook her head as she held the vile thing back out to Sakura.

Sakura laughed as Tenten failed in trying not to cough. "I told you its hard!" she giggled as she passed it along to Hinata.

After her coughing fit, Tenten moved back a bit so she was no longer immediately close to either Sakura or Hinata.

Temari smirked at her as she held her hand on her chest. "What?" Tenten asked, feeling strangely self conscious.

Temari's smirk grew into a grin and she shook her head, turning back to watching Sakura and Hinata laugh at each other cough.

"Are you and Shikamaru-"

"Dating?" Temari turned to face Tenten again. "No."

"But, I thought-"

"I don't _hate_ boys." She said, sounding very sure of it.

Tenten's eyebrows knit together as she processed what she'd heard. "Hate? Why don't you like boys?" she asked, feeling stupid for not catching on right away.

Temari smirked, blowing smoke into Tenten's face, who coughed a bit.

"Eh, Tenten!" Ino called as she ran back up to the group.

Tenten turned to see Ino give her a questionable look as Temari had promptly turned around, walking off over by the guy who was still eating.

"You know Tenten; I think we should go get your nails done." Ino said as she grabbed Tenten's hand, inspecting her nails.

"My nails?" Tenten asked, inspecting her other hand. They looked completely fine to her... Suddenly, Tenten understood what Temari was talkign about, she felt mildly interested and also completely stupid for not catchign on so quickly. Feeling her face darken to a deep red, Tenten dropped her head. Feeling utterly ashamed of herself.

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't exactly finished, heh heh, oops. But it's been so long, I _had_ to submit it. It was actually starting to be a real bother. Hope you enjoyed and I hope to finish next chap SOON!!**


End file.
